Community Contributions
So you've got a great idea that you've tested or want flushed out by our community, but how do you do that? Or, something has happened in the news, and you think that you would like to address this in your math classroom. First, the whole community thanks you for wanting to share. Second, we, the moderators, are still learning how to manage the back-end of this site. So this information will change with time. What Can I Do to Help? * Share your ideas! ** Add Projects *** Organize a local or digital brainstorm session **** Ideas include, but are not limited to through MfA, Twitter, GoogleDocs, etc. **** Whenever an interesting article or news item comes to your attention *** Synthesize the ideas *** Add your ideas to the Wiki **Moderate ***We need help organizing/setting up the Wiki! Especially if you have experience with... ****Wikis ****Infoboxes ****Templates ****Organizing digital files ****Categorizing ***We need regular help monitoring new pages and categorizing them ***We need help pulling information about each standard and making sure new projects have standards tied to them **Revise Our Thinking ***Add onto people's ideas ***Share your experiences, tell us what worked and didn't work for your classroom in the comments or on the article ***Make suggestions about how we can improve *Share other people's ideas **Blog, tweet, etc. or share in a PD about SJ Math Projects **Add a link to your blog in the comments or article when appropriate How Do I Add a Project? Moderators Thinking The moderators ask that you follow the template found at the Project Template Page. * Why? ** To have some uniformity, easing access, usage and expectations. ** To make life easier for moderators, updating layouts across site. Directions We know that setting up the page in this format might seem intimidating, but it's not! The first four steps are required if you want to create any page. # If you don't already have a Wikia account, create a Wikia/Fandom account. Otherwise, log in! #* Only registered users are allowed to make content changes and create pages. #* Why? For accountability, for credit, for questions, for follow-up, etc. # Click on the [http://sjmathprojects.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreatePage Add New Page Icon/Link]. # Name the new project. #* Be specific! #* Large topics are harder to create specific meaningful projects on and you will have the ability to tag the project under multiple large topics. #* For example, it's harder to study "Education Inequality" since there are many factors, but it might be easier to study "Tracking vs. Not Tracking", and this might fall under multiple large topics, such as demographics, neighborhoods, access, socio-economic status and can be tagged/categorized that way. #* The project can always be renamed. #* Click Next! # One of two things happens now: #* If your project already exists, Wikia will let you know, feel free to edit that page. #* If your project doesn't already exist, then continue to Step 5. # Go to the Source Editor for the page. # In the Source Editor, type the following, then click on Apply Changes: # Save your page, by clicking on Save Page. The following dialog will pop up. It is a good habit, in general, to document changes that you've made to the pages! # Once, you have documented changes to the page and if you want to follow changes to the page or not (we recommend yes so you hear about new ideas to the project you've created). You will have to click Save Page again. # The page should be a copy of the Project Template Page. Go ahead and click on Edit and edit the project as you see fit! # Categorize your project under a larger category so people can try out your ideas and add onto them by clicking on Add Category.Category:FAQ Additional Tips * Link to standards. (We are still working on putting the standards onto a page so that they can be easily linked, but you can help us!) * Link to your blog/twitter or write in the discussion section of a page